


Murmured Love

by ihavealotofwords



Series: Hijack Smut Week 2014 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 4: Toys, Drabble, Experimental Style, Experimental writing, Hijack Smut Week, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, PWP, Port Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a call while he's away on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmured Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hijack Smut Week Day 4: Toys
> 
> Can also be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/98856141695/murmured-love) .
> 
> This is my last submission for smut week this time. I'm so late just getting this in, there's no way I could do the rest. But I had a lot of fun! It's great. So, expect plenty from me for the next smut week!

“Hello…?”

“Jack?”

“Mm, hey Hiccup. W-what time is it?”

“…pretty late. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” The bedsheets rustle. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

A sigh. “Yes… I miss you Jack.”

“Just three more days, and I’ll be home.”

“I know. But I still miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Silence. A faint noise drifting through the speaker. “Hiccup, what…?”

“N-nothing!”

“Is that a vibrator?”

“Shut up.”

“Do you want me to-?”

“No! Shut up!”

“Aww, come on now.” A smile.

Another sigh. “Can you talk to me?”

“I’ll tell you what I have planned for you when I get home.”

Breathy giggles and murmured love.


End file.
